The Cure
by xScreamingHattax
Summary: Christina's friend was bitten by a vampire. When she finds out she is at first terrified, but then she tries to find a cure against his ilness. Will she success?
1. Chapter 1

The Cure

Chapter 1

„Hello ladies and gentlemen. My name is Christina Young and I'm going to introduce you to the result of our research for a vaccine against stomach cancer" introduced Christina herself to the audience in front of her. Christina was a scientist and she believed that she just developed a vaccine against stomach cancer. The people in her audience were the heads of pharmaceutical groups and hospitals. "I made several rows of tests on rats, rabbits and monkeys. In each of them didn't appear the slightest signs of cancer in the digestive tracts. Another row of tests also proved, that if one of the animals was infected the vaccine as well helped the body to fight more effective against the illness" she carried on. Christina was a very young scientist with only 24 years of age but already very successful. She had a normal built body with blonde hair that she usually wore in a ponytail. She also never used makeup because it was forbidden in the lab. Her face had a smooth oval shape and her light brown eyes were the most noticed thing about her. Christina was single because she loved her job too much, she spent more time than she had to in her lab and sometimes even slept there.

After the presentation she gave everyone in the audience a copy of her concept and then went into the kitchen to get a coffee and relax. As she arrived there was already her friend Matt there. Matt was a tall man with black hair and ice blue eyes. He was only two years older than Christina and one of her best friends. "Hey there!" she greeted him. "Hi Chris! How was the presentation?" he asked as he turned around to talk to her. "It went…..okay. They said they would think about it. Let's wait for an answer. I hope they will use it though, or else would a lot of work end on the dump" she answered and got a cup of coffee. "What were you reading here?" she asked him as she saw the newspaper on the table and took it to leaf through the pages. "Just some news to kill the time. The murder series is still not stopped. It is really scary to go out lately" he explained to Christina. "Hey it's six! Shall I drive you home?" offered Matt and hoped that she would say yes. "I'm not sure, I thought I w---" she tried to answer but Matt cut the sentence: "No, just no. Don't say you want to spend another night here, or even walk in the middle of the night walk home. On your own even. I'll take you home"

"Fine, just let me grab my stuff" resigned Christina and collected her papers and got her purse. "Let's go" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Matt drove Christina as promised home and she went immediately to her phone to call her friend Jared. She dialled and waited for a while….."_Hello, this is the number of Jared Smith. I'm currently not at home. Please call me later again or leave me a message after the beep_". Christina tried it three times till she finally gave up and went into the kitchen to make a little dinner. Christina started to get worried, this wasn't Jared's style to disappear like that. He was always at home and if not she would know because her job was to take care of his flowers. After dinner went Christina to read a book, but she was interrupted by the phone. She jumped to the phone thinking that Jared finally replied. "Hello! Christina Young here." She shrieked into the phone. "_Hello Chris! Dear are you okay? You sound a bit…_surprised" said the voice on the phone. It was Christina's friend Lisa. She worked with her at the lab but was at the moment at home to take care of her new baby Harry. "Me? Yes of course, I just….never mind. How are you? How is Harry? Is he a nice baby?" answered Christina and sat down, ready to talk for awhile. "_Oh yes, he is fine. He grows sooo fast!_" said Lisa happily. "How _is the work at the lab going? How was your presentation today?_" she asked. "Oh it's fine, really. Do you already miss the lab? The presentation, hmm, they didn't give me a real answer, they only said they would think about it" answered Christina with a sigh. Then she remembered what she wanted to ask. "Liz, did you lately hear something from Jared? He totally disappeared" she asked. "_Me? No, I thought you're the one to ask things about him_" answered Lisa surprised. "_But you're right, it's awkward that there is no sign of him. Oh look, I have to go now! Bye Chris! Kisses_" said Lisa quickly. "Bye" answered Christina and hung up.

She dialled for a last time Jared's number and, of course, she didn't get an answer. Disappointed and worried she went earlier than usually to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning was totally normal, thought Christina. She walked to the lab and was surprised that everything was still dark there. "Hello? Anyone here? Matt? Mary?" she called into the building as she opened the door. Christina looked for the light switch to turn the light on. She found it and turned the light on and found herself totally surprised by her co-workers. "Congratulations!" they called all together and gave her a glass of Champaign. "What happened?" asked Christina startled and took the glass. "A pharmaceutical group and a few hospitals decided to test the vaccine this year! We succeeded!" said Matt happily and gave her a hug. "Well done Miss Young!" said also Mary, one of Christina's assistants, and shook her hand. "Oh, wow….this is…._awesome_" answered Christina surprised, "I-I don't even know what to say….I didn't expect them to answer that fast." She took her coat off and sat down to get over the shock when she wanted to take a sip from her glass she realized that it was Champaign. "Wait, wait, wait, this is alcohol! Didn't we say alcohol is forbidden in the lab? Let's go to work again!" said Christina and got up. "No Ma'am, today is your day off. You deserved that" protested Matt and made her to sit down again. "But we can't! There is so much work to do…" mumbled Christina and wanted to hide in her beloved laboratory. "No. We can manage this on our own. You. Go. Home. Enough said" commanded Matt and shoved her out of the door. "Geez. Fine, I'll go home!" said Christina and stood already in front of the closed door.

Without any plans for the day went Christina into the town. She wanted to do some groceries. But her new plans got quickly cancelled when she walked past the local park. A lot of people stood around a place and were watching something. Interested as Christina was she went to them and was shocked by the thing she saw. _A corpse_. Christina gasped and made a step backwards, she already wanted to run away but then she saw something…_bite marks_. Something must have bitten the corpse. It was a woman, not of a really old age. Christina doubted that an animal might have bitten her, the bites were only to find at her neck and her wrists. Suddenly arrived the police and closed off the area. Confused and a bit scared went Christina home and locked the door. She totally forgot about her groceries and just wanted to hide. She took a shower and then sat with a blanket on her sofa. After about 2 hours she turned on the TV to watch the news. "_In the Memorial Park found walkers in the early morning a corpse. The identification proved that it was the 31 year old Emily Parker. It is suspected that she was killed at night. Like in the previous murders were bite marks on neck and wrists of the victim found. Most of them were criminals or women. The police didn't find any traces that could lead to the murderer, some suspect the people died of animal attack,_" said the voice from the TV, "_the police does also suspect some kind of cult or a sect because all bodies were found _without any drop of blood _in their veins. The agents say it's like someone sucked the blood out of them_" Christina was shocked and quickly turned off the TV and tried to think who might commit such a horrible crime, but she could only think of one thing. _Vampires_. Christina quickly shook her head and tried to get rid of the images in her head. Once again she tried to call Jared, but without success. She took a book and tried to read a bit, but she was too confused, too scared. She sat numbly on the sofa and didn't realize how she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Christina woke the next morning up she had a bad headache and her neck did hurt as well. "I'll never sleep on that sofa again" she muttered to herself and went into the kitchen to drink a coffee and have a little breakfast. When she was finished she took a shower and got ready for work. She was about to go out of the house as she heard the doorbell ringing. It was Matt! "Oh…hello? What are you doing here?" asked Christina as she let him into the house. "I wanted to drive you to work, I guess you have heard what happened yesterday in the Memorial Park. The Park is next to the lab and I just couldn't let you go on your own. That creep could still be there…" explained Matt. "Aw! Come on! I don't think something will happen to me! And you know that I'm good in Karate!" answered Christina. "You never know! I'm worried about you. And if we don't drive in a few we'll be late" said Matt and looked pleading at Christina. "Okay" she shrugged and locked the door as they went to his car. They drove to the lab and both spent the day as usually at the lab. At 5pm came Matt to her desk and wanted to tell her something.

"What's wrong?" asked Christina as she noticed him.

"I have to go now, dinner with family and such…" he started.

"Oh have fun" said Christina and read the result of the analysis she just made.

"You won't stay till late at night here? Okay?"

"I'm not sure, this looks like a lot of work…I wanted to finish that today"

"Please, promise it"

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything" answered Christina and looked at him. He was really disappointed. "Okay, but if something happens you call me, right?" he asked. "Will do! Have fun at your party" she said and watched how he went away to continue with her work.

Once again the time flew away and Christina found herself at 11pm finished with her work. Shrugging she collected her stuff and went home, she was very careful and noticed every slightest sound. This time she avoided the park and went a longer way, to be safer. Suddenly she saw a tall dark figure standing in front of her. It was a man with brown hair, she couldn't really make out his face but he was coming closer to her. Alarmed got Christina ready to fight and went also backwards. All of a sudden jumped the man towards her and stood in front of her but he hesitated and then realized Christina who it has been.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The man and Christina were terrified staring at each other till she finally got out of her shock and gasped: "_Jared?_" Jared's eyes widened terrified and he ran away. "Jared! Wait!!" called Christina after him and tried to catch up after him. He was too fast and disappeared somewhere in the park. She was frozen, in shock. Why was Jared at that time in the park? Why did he _attack_ her? When her brain started to work again she got her mobile phone out of her purse and dialled Matt's number. "_Matt Johnson here_" answered Matt's voice. "Matt, it's me" sobbed Christina. "_Chris! What happened?"_ asked Matt alarmed. "I-i…I saw Jared, next to the park. He…he tried to _attack_ me" she answered. "Can you bring me home, please? I'm scared" said Christina and waited for his answer. "_Of course Chris! I'll be there in a few minutes!_" he called into the phone and hung up. After ten minutes arrived Matt in his metallic red Audi. He jumped out of the car and went to Christina. "Chris are you okay? Where did he go? Did he harm you?" asked Matt worried. "I'm okay, he didn't do anything. He went there into the park" answered Christina and pointed into the direction of the park. "Sit into the car, I'll bring you home" said Matt comforting and opened the door for her, then he sat into the car too and they drove to her house. During the journey both of them remained silent.


End file.
